We're Not A Couple
by RedAlert98
Summary: A short series of moments in which Dick and Wally were mistaken as a couple...Not Slash! No birdflash, they're just bros :) Funny, Friendship
1. Chapter 1

"Get that out of my face." Robin told Wally, who was pointing a breadstick at him, 2 inches from his nose.

"It's not in your face, it's in my hand."

"Get what's in your hand out of my face."

Getting smacked upside the head, Wally then exclaimed, "Ow, what was that for?"

"For being an idiot!" Robin retorted.

The team had ordered Italian takeout that night, and Wally had been trying to engage Dick in a duel with breadsticks.

Rolling her eyes at them, Artemis told them, "Would you two quit flirting and eat the breadsticks already!?"

Robin snapped his head up, and quite flustered, sputtered out, "He's not - I'm - We're not a couple!"

* * *

Dick knocked 3 times on Wally's bedroom door, and proceeded to sing, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Yes, he'd been constantly quoting Frozen for the past week and a half, if that's what you were going to ask.

Opening it up with an exasperated expression on his face, the redhead sighed and said, "Dude, you were literally in here ten seconds ago - and no, if we're gonna go outside, we're building a freakin AT-AT Walker, not a snowman."

2 hours later, they had successfully compacted snow together and formed a snow sculpture, roughly 6 feet tall, of an AT-AT Walker from Star Wars.

"Gimme a boost up," Wally told his friend. Huffing in irritation, Dick cupped his hands together to provide Wally a foothold so he could get onto the sculpture...

He was almost completely on it when part of the snow from the side gave away, resulting in Wally falling, all 137 pounds of him, smack on top of the small acrobat.

Dick groaned, lying there slightly stunned; the wind had been completely knocked out of him, which was a horrible feeling. While trying to catch his breath it didn't occur to him to shove Wally off of his chest. Until...

"Not interrupting anything, am I?" Aunt Iris asked with an amused grin, looking down at them, holding two steaming mugs of cocoa.

Miraculously finding the energy to flip Wally off of him, who was spitting out a mouthful of snow and gagging slightly, Dick wheezily gasped out, "We're not a couple."

* * *

"I'm getting 6 Baconators, with extra bacon." Wally told Dick, who gave him a dirty look.

"Do you realize how expensive those are?" he hissed under his breath at the redhead, who just shrugged and gave him an innocent look.

Leaning his head towards Wally and keeping his voice down, Dick muttered, "I've come to the conclusion that you only hang with me cause I'm rich."

Whispering so the others in line couldn't hear, Wally laughingly replied, "Finally figured it out, have you?"

"I will murder you in your sleep and make it look like and accident."

"Then who would you troll Walmart with?"

Still speaking in hushed tones, Dick told him, "For your information, there is another redhead out there who plays Mario cart, enjoys a good prank, and screams like a girl only because she _is_ a girl."

"Well now you're just being mean. But you can't appropriate her wardrobe like you do mine, unless there's something you're not telling me?"

"Headaches! You give me headaches!"

"Better get out the money, we're up."

When Wally had finished placing the order, telling Dick to 'pay up, junior', and getting the batglare because of it, the cashier cleared her throat, eliciting the attention of the two teens.

The 30 something year old lady proceeded to tell them with a 'motherly' smile, "You know, boys, a relationship requires an equal effort on both parts, 50/50...", then gave Wally a pointed look.

Her statement was met by gut wrenching laughter from Wally as Dick went red in the cheeks and exclaimed, "We're NOT a couple!"

* * *

"Ready to..." Dick trailed off as he saw Wally, who by coincidence was wearing a blue old navy tshirt, just like his.

They both laughed about it, and made 'blue' jokes and puns for the next half hour as they walked around the mall, searching for a birthday gift for Aunt Iris.

In front of the Body Works store, Dick stopped suddenly and pressed one hand to his eye.

"Ow, ahhh ouch."

Turning around in confusion, Wally asked, "What's up?"

"I got something in my eye." Dick had taken off his sunglasses and was blinking rapidly.

"How can that happen, you're wearing shades!"

"I dunno! Quit asking stupid questions and get it out."

Their noses were about 6 inches apart as Wally tried to get the offending thing out of his friends eye. "It looks like a speck of glitter. Not getting friendly with Edward, are we?"

Before Dick could reply, Wally could get the glitter out, or they could pull away from the very close proximity, somebody shouted at them, "Get a room!"

Eyes watering, the 13 year old yelled at them, "We're not a couple!"

* * *

First chapter of this short series!

Yes, the title and entire theme is heavily influenced by Sherlock. Haha oh what fun ~  
Shoutout for this chapter goes to DeanJoFourTrisPertemis! Booyah!

Keep yer' eyes peeled for that next chapter ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Wally's room at the Cave, when occupied, often had two young heroes in it instead of just one.

Ya, ya, you can all stop thinking what you're thinking.

Because for Robin, the room was almost an escape from the security cameras around the cave, organized chaos, having to watch his every word to secure his secret identity...Wally's room was a source of comfort.

Whenever they wanted to talk as just Dick and Wally, take off those stupid sunglasses, when Robin had nightmares, wanted to catch his breath from the day's happenings, or lie down and do absolutely nothing and not be questioned about it because his injuries were bothering him...heck, even just to borrow a t-shirt; Wally's room was the place.

The speedster never minded. Any time spent with his best friend was well spent time; it was also fantastic that Robin was a neat freak, because once he'd complained for 20 minutes about the state of the room, the acrobat would singlehandely clean it up so it was possible to 'think clearly', because 'the state of a room reflects the state of the mind'.

Whatever that means.

Naturally, the time the two spent together just chillin out caused suspicions amongst those who read too far into their friendship. Like in an incident such as this:

Robin was in obvious pain. His muscles had been seizing up, twisting themselves like they were in a vise for the past day; currently he was in Wally's bedroom at the Cave, lying on the floor, trying to stretch.

He'd recently been kidnapped, tied up mercilessly for 12 straight hours, and injected with some odd drug. It was meant to cause hallucinations, and reverse reality as you know it. Thankfully the antidote had been administered in time, but the drug's side effects were still in full effect. Side effects which included making your muscles react in a way where it felt like they were hardening like cement, and all the while cramping and twisting up.

Robin stood up, pacing the room. After a few minutes, he finally stopped and just leaned in forehead against the wall, moaning a bit. It really hurt.

It was killing Wally to see his friend like this. With a determined expression, he hopped up do do something about it.

Ten minutes later, Artemis was walking by Wally's door when something made her stop.

"Ow! Oww, easy! Go easier!"

"Just stay still!"

"Ouch! Don't be so rough!"

Unbeknownst to Artemis, Wally was using the heel of his hand to press into Robin's back, vibrating his hand in an attempt to loosen the knotted up muscles.

Of course the archer immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion. Not knowing what came over her, she practically kicked the door open, and saw...

Braced against the wall was Robin, with no shirt on and face in a grimace as Wally pushed his hand in between the 13 year old's shoulder blades.

Looking quite embarrassed and awkward under the bewildered stare of the two boys, she lamely tried to explain that, "I just, um, though you, somebody...there was - I was..." and with a mumbled 'nevermind' she disappeared from view.

Realizing what Artemis had been suspecting and blushing because of it, Robin yelled in a pained voice, "We're not a couple!"

* * *

"Dude, a photobooth, let's do it!"

Glancing in the direction Wally pointed, Dick replied, "No, look, there's a line," but Wally was already dragging him by the hand over to the booth. When they got in line, Dick immediately put his hands in his pockets, resulting in a curious look from Wally.

"It looked like we were holding hands," he explained. Wally began to laugh, and asked, "That really bothers you, doesn't it?"

Dropping his voice, Dick said, "Isn't it bad enough with the rumors of Batman and Robin being gay, Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson being gay, Kid Flash and Robin being gay, and now 'Dick and Wally?' This is ridiculous!"

Wally found it hilarious. Just to make his friend more uncomfortable, he swung an arm around his small frame and pulled him into his side. However, a sharp dig in the side from Dick's bony elbows caused him to let go; those elbows were sharp.

When it was finally their turn to go into the photo booth, as they were stepping in and closing the curtains, the person in charge yelled, "Keep it G rated in there, boys!"

Sticking his head out of the curtains, Dick had an indignant look on his face as he shouted, "We're not a couple!"

* * *

"How am I supposed to work these things? They're like genetically modified toothpicks!" Wally exclaimed as he tried in vain to get the chopsticks to work.

Dick looked at him from across the table and raised an eyebrow, before sighing and saying, "Stop, stop. You're going to take somebody's eye out; besides, you're holding them wrong."

He readjusted the chopsticks in Wally's hand to what he thought was the correct position, but the redhead just gave him a 'you think you're so clever but you're not' look. "Well you're supposedly holding them 'correctly', and still can't do it."

"It's part of the Grayson curse, we can't hold our liquor, anesthetics, or chopsticks."

This remark caused them both to bust up laughing, until a waiter came up with two forks, setting one down in front of Wally and saying, "Two forks, one for you, and, " he set the other one in front of Dick, "one for your date."

Wally buried his face in his arms to try and stifle his laughter as Dick yelled loud enough for every person in the place to hear, "We're NOT a couple!"

* * *

The team was hanging out in the pool at the Cave, taking turns on the diving board. It was Robin's turn, and Wally was to go right after him.

Walking out to the end, followed by Wally, Robin stopped, extending his arms out like a bird, doing what he called "The Titanic". Wally did the same thing, and Robin yelled out, "I'm flying Jack!", which caused them both to break out in gales of laughter. Wally managed to grab a hold of his friend as he slipped off the diving board, and hung onto his hand as the acrobat dangled 10 feet above the water. Wally yelled, "Don't let go! Don't ever let go!"

"It can't hold both of us!" Robin cried out dramatically, before dropping into the water with a magnificent splash, closely followed by Wally.

When both of them surfaced for air, Wally yelled,"Plot twist! Rose and Jack were both rescued by the friendly neighborhood shark, who didn't MEAN to maul them; it was just a love bite!" He lunged at Robin, imitating a shark and causing the younger to laugh as he tried to get away.

"So...how long have they, um been..you know." Connor asked Kaldur. But before the Atlantean could reply, Robin yelled out, "WE - ARE - NOT - A - COUPLE!"

* * *

**Another chapter done!**

**This shoutout goes to Nightinggale70666, whoo hoo!**

**Oh, and my brothers and I ordered pizza last night and watched Mockingjay Part 1 - did it rip anyone else's heart out?**

**But I had to keep explaining everything cause those morons won't read the books - sigh.**

**Heh, but that's nothing compared to my sister, who refuses to read the Harry potter books, so in the movies, I have to explain EVERYTHING thats ****going on. I find myself improvising more and more.**

**The next chapter will be coming soon - remember...you gotta keep your head up, hey-ey, you gotta let your hair down ohh ****oh!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, he met up with me in New York." Dick told Wally, completely changing the subject as he stopped to look at some street vendor's watches.

"Who did?" Wally asked.

"Roy."

"He did?!" Wally was irritated that Roy hadn't bothered to contact him since some incident in Taipei.

"He did what?" Dick inquired, his voice sounding a bit dreamy.

"Meet up with you in New York?"

"Who did?" Dick's voice was really off now, from the effort of trying not to laugh.

"Roy..." Wally growled out.

"What Roy?"

Wally facepalmed as Dick lifted up a watch to examine it. The thirteen year old then randomly asked, "Can you stand on your head?"

Wally stood off to the side grumbling about Cheshire cats while Dick purchased a gold colored watch, but the speedster glanced towards his friend as he heard the British lady ringing him up say, "You make a cute couple."

Predictably, Dick grumpily told her, "We're not a couple."

* * *

Robin had been hanging around in the dark rafters of the Cave for about an hour, observing the comings and goings of the team, and a few mentors. Leaning against one of the rafters with one leg hanging off the edge, he'd been texting Barbara when Ollie and Dinah passed right below him. He had a bad feeling about what they might be talking about.

Earlier that week:

_After a mission debrief following an assignment that ran late into the night, the team had showered and headed straight to bed...well, maybe not everyone, but that was Wally's fault._

_Robin had been going into his room when Wally grabbed his arm, telling him, "Dude, need your help, now."_

_"What?"_

_"Tech support, come on."_

_And that is how he'd found himself typing away on Wally's computer, uninstalling a virus that had latched onto the software._

_He sighed. "Did you go on any websites you shouldn't have?"_

_"Well you see, that's quite a broad plane we're talking about, with many different ideas on a variety of websites that might or might not be classified as one a person 'shouldn't have gone on' -"_

_"Geez Wally." Dick cut him off, before he went on like a politician about it. Yawning, he shoved the computer at the redhead, declaring it virus free._

_"Hey, I need to borrow a shirt, all I have is my jacket."_

_"Dude, you seriously need to start keeping more clothes here."_

_"Whatever." Dick pulled on a tank top that said 'HARVARD LAW - just kidding', and was about to leave when Wally said, "One quick game of Mario Kart."_

_"No."_

_"Come on."_

_"Why would we play Mario Kart, we just got off a mission and it's 3am."_

_"Please?"_

_"No."_

_"Afraid I'll win?"_

_"As if."_

_"Loser buys Wendy's next time."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...You're on."_

_He hopped onto Wally's bed, lying on his stomach and naturally owning the game...until 5 hours later, when Dick woke up and realized he'd fallen asleep. He hated it when that happened. Shoving Wally off the bed so he could get out, Dick went to exit the room. Just as he was opening the door to leave and grumbling to Wally, "You need to stay on your side, and quit stealing my pillow," he met..._

_"Uh, hey BC."_

Scowling at the terrible timing, he listened in to conversation going on below him in low voices.

"I don't know, but he left Wally's room after spending the night - he came out looking very tousled, wearing one of Wally's shirts and complaining about Wally stealing his pillow, so..."

Ollie picked up where she trailed off, "So that doesn't mean we jump to conclusions, Dinah - hasn't Wally always gone for girls? And surely Batman would know if anything was going on, I mean, come on. For the most part, I think it's safe to say that -" he was cut off as a shout rang from the ceiling, "We-are-not-a-couple!"

* * *

"Ow, ow...okay, take off your shoes."

Dick was at Barry's house, trying to teach Wally, who had a dance coming up, to..well, dance.

Well why not ask his parents, or Aunt or Uncle?

"Because," Wally explained to Dick, who'd asked him the same question, "I told my mom and dad I already know how because they were going to put me in lessons, Aunt Iris sprained her ankle, and it would be extremely weird to ask my uncle to teach me to dance."

"Well if we're gonna do this, the first concept you'd better grasp is dance space - the constantly maintained space between you and your formal partner. Now while you might be going cheek to cheek with some chick, don't even think about pulling a stunt like that here, cause your cheek will be meeting my knuckles in a very unfriendly fashion." Dick had replied, arms crossed in an annoyed manner - oh, the things he does for this idiot.

So after having his toes trod on for the fifth time, the thirteen year old ordered that Wally's shoes be removed.

"You make it look so easy!" Wally complained.

"It's called grace - actually, its in the last name, so of course I make it look easy. Besides, I've been dancing since I was three."

"You told me you didn't learn to ballroom dance till you were 12, and forced to learn."

"That's true, but I mean other dance. I've traveled all over Europe, seen many different cultures. My mom and dad both loved watching new types of dance, and learning it themselves just for fun; I'd pick up on the ones I liked. Dad was best at traditional Romani dance, and so was mom..." Dick trailed off lost in thought, then mumbled, "but not one thing on Earth could match her grace. She was amazing."

Snapping out of it, he said, "Try the waltz again, and don't lunge! You lead.."

Barry, who was on the phone with Iris, walked past the living room where his nephew was being taught to dance...

"Don't look at your feet!"

Laughter.

"Don't make eye contact either, or we'll both laugh!"

"You know, you're not a very good teacher." Wally said in a matter-o-fact tone.

"At least I'm a sexy teacher," a remark which sent them both cracking up.

Whispering into his phone, Barry asked his wife, "Um, are they, you know, dating? Isn't Dick a bit...young?"

Sharp ears heard Barry's comment as he passed, and Dick shouted to the ceiling in vexation, "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"

* * *

Black Canary knocked on the door of Robin's bedroom at the Cave, receiving a distracted "Yeees?" in response.

"Robin, it's Dinah."

"Door's unlocked."

Upon entering the room, Dinah saw Robin, who was lying upside down on his bed, head hanging off the edge and causing his hair to stand on end.

He was reciting numbers under his breath while playing cat's cradle.

Clearing her throat, Dinah informed him, "Special training session at 5 today, I want everyone to be there."

He seemed to have spaced out, but after a moment, sort of nodded his head and replied, "Ya, ya, I'll be there..."

She was about to leave when something at the end of the bed caught her attention.

"Are those...Wally's jeans?"

It took a few moments to get an answer.

"Hm? Oh, yes. They are in fact Wally's jeans..."

Robin was completely trailing off, lost in thought and still reciting numbers. Dinah stood in the doorway for another 30 seconds, hoping for an explanation and really not wanting to ask for it.

Suddenly, the thirteen year old clapped his hands together and yelled "34th Street, station 12!", completely ruining his cat's cradle, but thankfully losing his dazed impression.

Instead, he grew very restless, pacing about the room, opening drawers and taking things out, making notes on stickies, drumming his fingers together...

Looking up as if he just noticed that Dinah was in the room, he simply stated, "The idiot never notices anything, so I'm sewing sequins onto them."

She gave him a look that said 'what?'

"His jeans. I was going to do studs but he'd notice them when he sat down, same with beads or those glittery jewel things you rivet on them, so sequins it is." In a low tone, he then muttered, "Let's see him give me a draw 4 card in Uno after _this_."

Dinah gave him another strange look, but slowly nodded her head as she said, "Okayyyy..."

In a sudden moment of realization of what she must have first suspected, Robin, muttered, "wait, you thought - the pants..oh geez, we're NOT a couple!"

* * *

**This shoutout goes to AmeliaRoseOswald! Whoo!**

**I suck at painting my nails.**

**Wally gave him a Draw 4 Card in Uno (the jerk) so Dick is taking revenge with sequins. XD**

**Next chapter is final one! (Or is it?)  
**

**Thanks and mwuah! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sneezing, Dick cursed at the cold, cloudy weather. Or maybe it was just him getting sick, but the fact was, he was cold.

"Aren't _you_ cold?" he asked Wally, who had just been slapped after hitting on some college girl. Rubbing his cheek, Wally said, "Nah, it's actually a bit hot."

"Only cause you're embarrassed. But I suppose that's more action than you've ever got with a girl?"

"Quit being cheeky."

"Speaking of cheeks, yours must be stinging a bit." Dick dug in, smirking at his best friend. But his amusement was short lived as he violently sneezed 4 times in quick succession, shivering all the while.

"I'm getting sick. And it's starting to rain."

The next thing he knew, Wally's black jacket was being thrown onto him, which was already warm from his body heat.

Before he could even protest, Wally told him, "I'm not even cold; I just vibrate my molecules a bit to create friction, which creates heat, so seriously - I'm not cold. Besides, I don't want blamed by the B-man if you get pneumonia. Come on, let's get out of the rain."

They ran into Starbucks, which was the closest place that was open. Dick went up to the cashier, ordering two coffees. As the young girl was ringing him up, she sighed and looked at him with a smile. Nodding to the jacket hanging from his shoulders, the girl stated, "Wish I had a boyfriend like that."

With a weary voice, the thirteen year old told her, "We're not a couple."

* * *

Robin and Wally were huddled together on the couch, heads bent...reading a book. This had seemed a bit peculiar to those who noticed, but nobody had said anything. Well, at least not yet.

"Don't turn the page yet!"

"Read faster!"

"Let me hold it, you're hogging it."

"No, I'm not."

"Shut up so I can finish this page."

Curiosity overcoming her, Artemis asked them, "Why don't you both just get your own copy?"

Wally didn't do anything more than shoot her a look before going back to his page. Robin decided to explain.

"This is the only copy we have."

"Why?"

"Cause the book isn't due to release for five months. Luckily, I have...connections. Got a copy."

"What book is it?"

"Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix."

His statement was met with stunned silence.

"Harry Potter and the...well heck, you two are scooting over and starting that from the beginning, cause I'm reading it too!"

"Sorry, not enough room." Wally flatly told her, not looking up from the book.

Scowling at the pair, she walked towards the couch, telling Wally, "Make room - have him sit on your lap for all I care, it's not like you two would mind."

Looking indignant, Robin, completely annoyed, replied, "Excuse you and you're insinuations, but for anyone out there who still cares, we are not a couple!"

* * *

Dick and Wally stood away from the ticket counter, heads tilted up and looking at the board with all the movie titles the cinema was playing.

"I wanna do The Hangover."

"Sorry bro, it's rated R. Don't think they'd let you in. But if you were _taller_-"

"Shut up Wally."

They'd been standing there for ten minutes, trying to come to a decision.

"Hmm...how about Silver Linings?"

"Still R."

"Shoot. What's HTTYD?"

"Dunno, guess we'll find out. Come on, you're paying for the tickets."

"Jerk."

Once they'd spent a small fortune on popcorn, soda, and candy, the pair headed into the theater, choosing some seats near the back.

"Ow, that was my foot."

"Forget your foot, and make sure you don't spill the popcorn."

"So happy to see you have your priorities straight."

"Shut up, it's starting."

Right after the trailers for upcoming movies ended and they were waiting for HTTYD to start, a girl two rows in front of them suddenly turned around, gave them both a stern, assessing look, and simply said, "Don't start making out."

Both boys simultaneously choked on their popcorn, the youngest one coughing and gasping out, "We're - not, *cough* a..*cough* c-couple."

* * *

"No, it's Bruce. Hang on, let me take this call." Dick told Wally, slowing down to answer his phone.

"Ya?"

"No, we've been abducted by aliens."

"Of course I'm joking."

"'Kay."

"Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting?"

"Ya right, you just got bored -"

Dick was cut off as some burly guy and his buddy they were passing on the sidewalk 'accidentally' shoved into him, causing the phone to fly out of Dick's hand, and for him to slam into the ground.

"HEY, DON'T TOUCH 'IM!" Wally yelled, approaching them in a towering fury.

"Well tell your boyfriend to move, Howdy Doody!" the two guys looked about 17 or 18, and were several heads taller than Wally.

Suddenly snickering at their very poor choice of words and knowing a certain little bird wasn't going to like that, Wally said in a sing-song voice, "Somebody's gonna diieee."

Picking himself off the ground, Dick was ready for a fight.

Usually he would have walked away, but guess what?

"We. Are. Not. A. Couple."

* * *

Dick, Wally, and Roy were in a group message after a certain...incident. Roy wasn't engaging in the conversation much, and was really just curious about the story.

_W: Guess who was on the phone with Dick, and heard the entire thing?_

_D: Don't bother guessing, cause you know who was._

_W: IT WAS BRUCE!_

_W: And normally dickie bird would have walked away, but getting shoved to the ground, scratching his phone, AND calling us a couple was a bit too much for his temper._

_R: did u cream them?_

_D: had to take a few punches, or it would have been a bit telling. Two hulks getting beat up by a 13 and 15 year old, who didn't get a scratch? ya, like that's gonna blow over._

_W:I got a black eye and his left cheek is really bruised, but other than that we're fine._

_D: but the thing is, bruce was on the phone. the whole time. heard everything._

_W: so naturally he sent Diana, Clark, Ollie, and Dinah to get us within 3 minutes of the incident. Talk about helicopter parenting._

_R: did they know they had been beating up on The Prince of Gotham?_

_D: shut it roy boy._

_W: nope. poor fools. will probably be getting a visit from the friendly neighborhood bat as well._

_R: wouldn't wanna be them._

_D: but they made a valid point - Wally looks like howdy doody - that puppet._

_W: no, I don't_

_D: yes, you do. Howdy doody is now your new contact name._

_W: you're evil_

_D: I may be on the side of the angels, but don't think that I am one._

_W: roy, make him stop quoting Sherlock._

_W: and I dont look like howdy doody. but I'm better looking than you._

_D: no you're not._

_W: I'm obviously the better looking one here._

_D: ya right. _

_D: pfft why do I even put up with you_

_W: cause i put up with you_

_D: ...touche._

_R: oh just kiss already._

_D: WE . ARE . NOT . A . COUPLE . _

* * *

**This shoutout****goes to xemidemon! Booyah!**

**Da****da****da****da****da****da****da****da****da****da****da****~ That's All Folks!**

**I think I might have accidentally convinced more people that they ARE a couple, rather than NOT a couple - whoops! Lol ****I didn't mean to! **

**Glad you had fun reading this ;)**

**And new developments:**

**My brothers are now...Sherlocked. They were so young! *sob* what have I done! **

**Seriously though, I let them watch most of the first three episodes (muting the inappropriate stuff), and they have to wait TWO YEARS to even be old enough to watch the rest! At least they don't have to wait for season 4...grrr. **

**Anyway - Redhead98 out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Robin walked from the laundry room to the living room, completely cloaked like a jedi, in a big, blue, fluffy, downy blanket.

Which was just out of the dryer.

That's right, be jealous.

With the team being used to these antics by now, nobody did much more than raise an eyebrow as he passed.

The small acrobat snuggled himself into the couch with the blanket from heaven, being teased by Artemis about looking like an' itty bitty Robin in it's fluffy wuffy nest'. He'd just opened his book when Wally came tearing through the room after ransacking the kitchen; catching sight of his best friend, the speedster wasted no time in launching himself onto the couch.

"Scoot over!" the redhead yelled, yanking all the covers towards himself and promptly flipping Robin onto the floor.

"Get your own blanket out of the dryer! And watch out for my book!" Getting off the floor, Robin settled into the couch again, jerking the blanket towards himself.

Which created an interesting scenario as they both fought for the blanket, eventually getting twisted up and almost falling off the couch.

Walking by again, Artemis look at the pair, with a 'why do I have to put up with this' expression on her face. With both of them tangled with each other and the blanket, she decided to comment by sarcastically requesting, "Would you two mind taking things to a bedroom, people actually eat and whatever out here."

Sticking his head out from under the blanket, a very tousled looking Robin glared at her and snapped, "We're not a couple."

* * *

Robin read out the rest of the ingredients for the cookies him, Wally, and M'gann were making. "So all that's left is the flour, baking soda, sugar...oh and honey."

"Yes dear?" Wally replied, laughing at the deathglare thrown his way by the thirteen year old. For the sake of decent conduct with M'gann in the kitchen, Robin didn't throw the cookbook as well.

A few minutes later, Robin was doing the dishes, while Wally licked a bowl clean and M'gann was putting cookie dough on a baking sheet. As the speedster set the bowl in the sink, Robin cupped his hands together under the faucet, causing the water to fill them up then overflow.

Looking at Wally, he said, "I think this water is getting out of hand", then proceeded to fling all the water in his hands at Wally's face.

The best thing Wally could do while sputtering and wiping his face off was to grab a handful of flour to retaliate.

It took 10 minutes for the 'flour fight' to end, in which both teens were covered in white dust. Apparently, fighting with flour was like fighting with nuclear weapons, in the way that nobody came out a winner.

Sighing, Robin told M'gann, "Sorry Miss M, we'll clean this up once _we_ get cleaned up - come on Wally, I need to borrow a shirt.." Him and Wally left the kitchen (the redhead complaining about shirt stealing acrobats), leaving white footprints behind them. Giggling, M'gann replied, "If you wanted to be alone, you just had to ask,"

"M'g_aaaaaa_n!" Robin whined, "You know this already - we're not a couple!"

* * *

Baseball had never really been a particular interest to Dick, which is why he'd never bothered to go to a game before - it just wasn't his thing.

Somehow, Wally still managed to drag him along to one; Central City Raiders vs Star City Satellites.

"I still can't believe you don't know the song Take Me Out to the Ballgame." Wally told him in disbelief.

Huffing in irritation, Dick adjusted his baseball cap and replied, "You know I didn't grow up here, Wally. And share the popcorn."

"It's called Crackerjack, and you're not getting any unless you promise to learn the song."

"I don't want to learn the song, so how bout you gimme the Crackerjack or I'll show Artemis your baby pictures."

Wally held the crackerjack way out of reach, causing Dick to have to lean completely over him to try and snatch it.

"Oh...dude." Wally suddenly gasped out, completely forgetting about the crackerjack. Following his line of sight, Dick looked up to see...him, almost on Wally's lap, on the screen, of the kiss cam.

Cursing quite indecently in French, Dick scribbled something onto a piece of paper before holding it up.

On the screen of the kiss cam, he could be seen holding a piece of paper that said, "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"

* * *

Artemis, M'gann, Kaldur, and Connor were hanging in the living room, watching Robin as he stood on the couch, pulling wires out of the wall. He hadn't explained what he was doing, so all they could do was watch, wait, and hope he didn't blow the power of the the entire cave.

Walking into the room for the first time that day, Wally stood there for about 20 seconds, before leaning against the door frame and asking his best friend, "So is that a knife in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

In the next instant, there was a knife imbedded in the wall, 4 inches from Wally's ear. It happened so fast, it was hard for the rest of the team to even process what they had just seen.

"Ah. A Beretta knife." Wally nonchalantly observed, seemingly not a bit phased as he looked it redhead wore a smirk - how he loved to mess with him, which is why when he saw the knife sticking out of Robin's pocket, it was the perfect opportunity to do so.

Except for exhaling loudly in irritation, Robin, for the most part, ignored Wally.

"Sooo...does this mean you're _not_ happy to see me?"

Artemis snorted as Robin glared at Wally, and then her. "I know, I know," she said, then in what was supposed to be an impression of Robin, she pouted, crossed her arms, and exclaimed in a squeaky voice, "We're not a couple!"

* * *

**Yes, yes, I know...I LIED!**

***police sirens***

***helicopters whirring***

***Larry screaming***

***SWAT team busting the door down***

**Nah, I didn't plan on this chapter, but the thing is, you guys really really really really really really really really really wanted me to continue, apparently, so wha-lah! Ta-da! Here you go!**

**I know it is a short series, but the description did say 'short' series! You were forewarned, lol. I'll be adding probably 2 more chapters - but there's nothing I can do when I run out of ideas! **

**The thing is, I'm not going to officially 'finish' this fic****in the immediate future - I might be able to find enough ideas for maybe 4 more chapters in the next few months! So while I'm doing my next fics, I'll keep this one 'in progress' for whenever I get an idea and want to use it. I think that's what I'll do for the rest of my 'series' fics****\- not going to officially end them until I'm sure about it. That way I can always add a new chapter when I want to. **

**So this shoutout****goes to RedScotch444! Booyah!**

**See you in the next chapter ===**

**XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Wally picked up a magazine, laughing at the cover. Curious, Dick looked at what he was reading, but then shoved him away with an indignant, "Dude! Seriously?!"

He continued walking down the sidewalk while Wally paid a dollar for the magazine.

Gossip magazine, that is.

Gossip magazine with Richard Grayson on the cover, to be more accurate..

Well, to be absolutely accurate, it was a gossip magazine with Richard Grayson flipping someone off, on the cover.

Catching up with Dick, Wally, proudly announced, "I'm gonna frame this."

Looking quite grumpy, Dick just growled out, "I TOLD you they were stalking us that day. Next time, don't convince me to take off the sunglasses and hat - not that I'm going to listen to you again anyway."

"Out of curiosity, how did that go over with Bruce?"

A scorching look from Dick was a sufficient enough answer.

Looking at the magazine again, Wally then started singing, "If you wanna be rich - you got to be a bi- "

"STOP." Dick cut him off, glancing around to make sure nobody had heard anything. Lowering his voice, he then hissed at Wally, "And you wonder why I was flipping you off?"

Wally simply laughed, at his best friend's expense. "At least I wasn't in the picture," he told the thirteen year old, in an attempt to make him feel slightly better, "Can you imagine the headlines? Guess what you'd be shouting at the press for the next six months?"

In reply, Dick grumbled out, "We're not a couple."

* * *

Wally was hanging in his room at the cave, going through all of his laundry and trying to find some shirts, when he heard a dull but loud thump from across the hall. It sounded like it came from Robin's room, and was an object hitting the wall.

Sighing at what he suspected was going on, he crawled out from under his bed, heading towards Dick's room. Knocking on the door, he loudly asked, "Rob? Its, me, you ok?"

It was hardly surprising when he didn't receive an answer, and Wally took it as an invitation to come in.

Expecting the worse, he opened the door - his suspicions had proven to be correct. Dick was was sitting on his bed, knees pulled to his chest and glaring at what must have been an offending object - the object he had hurled at the wall.

Sure enough, Wally saw a book on the ground - blue with what looked like clouds on it. The thirteen year old was glaring accusingly at it; maybe he hoped to develop laser vision if he glared hard enough.

Sitting himself down next to Dick on the bed, Wally threw an arm around his shoulders and nudged him a bit. "Now what did that poor book ever do to you? I think you killed it."

Apparently that was the wrong choice of words to use because Dick just buried his face in his hands and groaned out, "That book is ruining my life."

"Surely it isn't worse than Mockingjay? I thought you had gone comatose that time."

Dick just heavily sighed, then decided to bury his face into Wally's shoulder instead of his hands. Pulling him into a sideways hug, Wally, consoled him by saying, "It'll get better in a few days. Okay?"

This, too, was apparently the wrong thing to say.

Punctuating each word with a whack, Dick ground out, "Don't." - smack - "Say." - smack - "That." - smack - "Word." - smack.

Suddenly, Dick shoved on his sunglasses, a mere second before Artemis and M'gann passed the door.

Pausing, Artemis teasingly asked, "Having a little spat, are we?"

Her and M'gann began giggling, even before Robin loudly protested, "We're not a couple!"

* * *

"You have to do it. Did you do it yet?" Dick shouted at Wally, who was in his bathroom at the Cave.

"There's no way." Wally yelled back, voice filled with horror, shock, and indignation.

"You lost the bet - you have to accept the consequences of losing. It's like, the universal law," Robin loudly informed him, patiently waiting as he switched from doing a headstand, to supporting himself with just his thumb.

"Pfft, what would you know about laws?"

"Quit stalling!" the acrobat exclaimed as he texted Roy with his free hand.

Opening the bathroom door, Wally walked out.

Wearing tight zebra print pants.

"Do these make me look fat?" he asked, but his question most likely wasn't even heard over the extremely loud, gut wrenching laughter coming from Robin.

Who had collapsed, and was now lying on the floor in his hysteria, unable to calm down enough to be able to support himself.

At this point Wally started yelling about 'knowing better than to ever make a bet with you' and 'shut up will'ya?!"

Maybe it was a minute later, maybe it was an hour later, but Connor appeared in the doorway amid Robin's laughter and Wally's obscene shouting.

Covering his ears with his hands, he exclaimed, "Stop!", but then wore a very confused expression, and had to yell to be heard as he asked, "IS THIS A STRIP TEASE?!"

Robin was still on the floor; he looked to be choking on his own laughter as he had the camera on his phone pointed at Wally. His reply was lost from the wheezing as he tried to catch his breath, then more fits of hysteria, but Connor thought he heard him say something that sounded almost like, "We're not a couple!"

* * *

**Ok****so short chapter and not as funny, but the next one will better :)**

**Sorry it's just that I played that game called Slenderman ****and am a teensy ****bit traumatized...erm, uh, ya, Not my cup of tea and NOT MY DIVISION holy shoot that is some scary crap.**

**This shoutout****goes to Miss Quiet Writer - mwuah! haha**

**BTW the book Robin was reading in case you weren't sure, is The Fault in Our Stars. D:**

**I'll see you in the next chapter, and hopefully I don't see slenderman****in some obscene nightmare**

**Until we meet again :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Dude, seriously?!" Wally exclaimed as he struggled to walk into the kitchen, glaring at the thirteen year old holding onto his ankle and currently being drug across the floor.

"Let go!"

"Nuh-uh."

"_Dude_!" Wally restated, trying to get out of Robin's grip, and giving him the 'I like you but am really hating you right now' look. Sighing in defeat, he decided to try asking again. "Why are you attached to me like a leech again?"

Looking up at his best friend and flashing a winning smile, Robin replied, "Wolf wouldn't let me ride him around the Cave, so you're my last source of transport."

"What the heck Rob?! Um, your _legs_?"

Sighing, Robin told him in a worn out voice, "Too tired to use them today."

Rolling his eyes, Wally struggled over to the fridge to grab some leftover Panda Express, Robin sliding on the floor behind him.

"Hey, pass me some Orange Chicken."  
"No."

A few minutes passed in silence before Wally finally inquired, "Why are you so tired anyway? Thought Bats wanted you to take it easy after that case at the Whitney and Whitney Circus."

"I stayed up all night the last two nights." the small acrobat replied in a 'duh' voice, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because...?"

"Well, the first night I was researching on the internet."

"About?"

"What the heck happened in Budapest."

"..."

"..."

"And the second night?"

"Bubble wrap, man."

"Ah." Wally breathed out, as if that were a perfectly understandable and legitimate reason, then bent down and tried to pry his ankle out of Robin's small but friggin strong hands.

Dang kid had an iron grip. However, Wally wasn't his best friend for nothing - he knew Robin's weaknesses, and enough was enough; call him a drama queen, but he was pretty sure circulation was being lost below that ankle.

Playing the only card he had left, Wally began mercilessly tickling Robin's rib cage, resulting in uncontrollable laughter that made the redhead grin; this was too easy. Just as the grip on his ankle was starting to loosen (he was pretty sure there would be bruises), Black Canary walked into the kitchen. Quirking an eyebrow at the pair, she asked in a teasing voice, "Not interrupting a moment, am I?"

Laying on the floor panting from his laughter, Robin scowled at her and retorted in a breathless voice, "We're not a couple!"

* * *

"If anyone calls me Katniss after this, I swear you won't live to regret it." Artemis threatened as The Hunger Games started on the TV in the Cave. "Hey," she added as an afterthought, "Raise your hand if you read the book."

Two hands went up, hers and Robin's, who she wasn't really expecting much of a response from; he and Wally had been nodding off only to jerk awake again since they sat down on the couch.

"Mmph." Robin complained, rubbing his eyes beneath his ever-present sunglasses. Mumbling almost inaudibly, he moaned, "I need an energy drink."

A statement that elicited the fastest and most alert reaction to be seen from Wally all evening, as he sat straight up and reprimanded Robin with a firm "_No_."

Guessing there was a story behind that one.

"Are you two okay?" M'gann asked in a concerned voice, noticing the boys' fatigued state.

"Ya," Artemis chimed in, "Whats up with you two?"

"Late night." was Wally's meager explanation.

"Doing...?" Connor asked, now interested in the conversation.

"Stealing road signs." Robin deadpanned, reveling in the 'WTF?' expressions of his teammates.

Breaking the silence, Artemis stammered out in her bewilderment, "Th..thats, um, thats not what I was expecting..."

"Ya, I can tell from the looks on your faces." the smirking thirteen year old told her, yawning as his head fell onto Wally's shoulder, the only pillow available. "You're not watching the movie." he pointed out to his still staring friends.

"Ya, fine, we'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Artemis commented, knowing exactly what Robin was going to say next.

"Oh for the love of peace..._we're not a couple_!"

* * *

"You lost it?!"

"I told you to watch it, this isn't my fault!"

"Hey, I wasn't the one to bring it in here in the first place Shortie!"

"I'm not short, I'm space efficient."

"Just shuddup and find the darn thing."

"You shut up."

"No, _you_ shut up!"

Robin raised his hand up in a stop motion, putting a finger to his lips in a 'be quiet' signal. Whispering, he asked, "Do you hear that?"

Soft chirping could be heard from a distance, probably a hallway or two away. The pair had just started to move towards the chirping, kind of cheeping, when a shrill scream sounded throughout the Cave.

"The HELL did I just step in?" Artemis yelled.

A moment passed before Wally muttered one word under his breath: "Crap."

Stealthily trying to avoid Artemis and still follow the chirping and cheeping sounds, Robin and Wally bickered in low voices as they moved down the hall.

"Let's keep it you said, it's cute you said." Wally grumbled.

"Hey, you didn't exactly put up an argument against it!"

"Actually, I said I'd rather get a duckling. There's a difference!"

"I really hope Wolf doesn't smell it, cause Edwin literally tastes like chicken."

"No duh, Sherlock, cause it IS a chick. Wait, you named the cursed fluffy yellow tennis ball? Hey...there! There it is! Get over here Edwin, ya fuzzy little bastard!" Wally exclaimed as Robin scooped up the chick.

Two Hours Later:

Walking down the hall to their respected rooms, Robin and Wally were exhausted with relief at being rid of the chick. It didn't seem to cutely innocent anymore.

"I am so glad that is over."

"Man, I am done with chicks."

"Honestly not into them at all anymore, don't care how cute they are; what a disaster that was."

"Totally over chicks."

Connor had walked out of his room as as they passed, with a confused expression on his face. The two greeted him with "Hey dude." and "Sup."

Connor nodded his greeting as they passed. Going in the opposite direction, he suddenly turned around, and asked, "So, uh, if you guys aren't into chics, does that mean you are together?" He sounded pretty confused as to what was really going on between the two of them.

Robin and Wally turned around at the same time, with identical looks of realization on their faces..._righhht_...superhearing.

Well crap.

"Listen. for the billionth time: We. Are. NOT. A. Couple."

* * *

**I know, I've been gone forever. **

**But the friggin ****garage flooded! Stupid water leak. Man. **

**Plus...getting into Supernatural probably had something to do with my hiatus...**

**Heh, *guilty eyes***

**Anyway, thanks for waiting! And I've been meaning to do this for forever - a shoutout ****to all the guests that review! **

**Reviews from guests or members, they are all really appreciated, cause I don't write for the reviews, I write for fun! So it just makes me giddy when you guys take the time out of your day to tell me what you think :)**

**I will see you in the next chapter or fic, whichever one comes first!**

**Booyah!**


	8. Chapter 8

No denying it - Barbara knew there was something going on. It honestly couldn't be more obvious, but the question was, _what exactly_ was going on?

Dick was acting a bit off, but little did Barbara know, it was for good reason. All evening, as they mingled with the party guests, he seemed to be more preoccupied with his phone than normal - enough for Bruce to take it away, but not before several warning looks. Dick and Barbara were conspiring on how to get it back through means of pickpocketing when Wally - dressed as a waiter with the stupid bowtie and all - came by carrying a platter of food. Barbara did not miss the looks exchanged. Dick seemed to be glaring, while the redheaded waiter was elatedly smug.

With just eye contact, the pair seemed to have an entire conversation. In fact they actually did - not through martian mind link - but through the language of glares that best friends have.

_W: So this is the famous Babs?_

_D: Hit on her and I'll kill you_

_W: Wow, she's hot. No wonder you totally crush on her._

_D: I am definitely going to kill you._

_W: Get her number for me?_

_D: You're a deadman walking, Wally._

She raised her eyebrows as the waiter winked at her, smirked at Dick, then left, as the latter huffed in irritation.

After a few seconds of silence, Barbara asked, "Was that awkward eye contact, or were you two checking each other out?"

Due to her best friend's response, she guessed he did know the redhead.

"We're not a couple!"

* * *

Dick was waiting by the ticket counter at the Central City Cinema, annoyed with Wally, as usual. He dialed the redhead's cell phone, getting the voice mail message that Dick had made for him. In Gollum's voice.

"Please leave your name and number at the tone Precious!"

BEEP.

"I'm here, and you're late. This means you're buying the tickets. Hurry up or I'm not paying for the popcorn."

Ten minutes later.

"Please leave your name and number at the tone Precious!"

BEEP.

"You are so buying the popcorn."

15 minutes later.

"Please leave your name and number at the tone Precious!"

BEEP.

"What am I to you, some ditchable prom date?"

7 minutes later.

"Please leave your name and number at the tone Precious!"

BEEP.

"If you're not here in 5 minutes I'm leaving, and going to come toilet paper your house."

As he ended the voicemail, the hippie-looking 20 year old behind the ticket counter said, "Dude, thats the fourth voicemail, did you ever think he's just not all that into you?"

Fighting the urge to flip off the ticket guy who was now smirking, Dick started walking away, grumbling in a bad temper.

"We're not a couple!

* * *

Dick was talking to Wally on the phone as he hauled the cleaning supplies past the living room, arms completely full. Bruce, who was watching a news report on Bialya, looked over at his ward when the teen dropped the Ajax. With his phone tucked between his cheek and shoulder, he tried to clean up the powder and keep everything else from falling at the same time...

"Hey, Wally, I gotta go. Call you back in an hour kay?"

"Okay, you hang up."

"Ya, hang up."

"No, you hang up!"

"Quit fooling around, hang up."  
"Seriously, my hands are full, hang up or I'm going to strangle you the next time I see you!"

"Stop trying to be funny with the whole 'you hang up' 'no YOU hang up' thing, and just hang up! I can't grab the phone right now."

"Wait, Roy's there?"

"So he's in on this too. Well tell him that he's a jerk, and then hang up."

A few minutes later, Dick had finished dropping off the cleaning supplies, and came back to finish cleaning up the Ajax.

Cue a look from Bruce, which triggered a bat-conversation, in which no actual words are spoken, but the two have a full blown discussion.

_D: Don't give me that look._

_B: Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't couples notorious for the 'you hang up' arguments?_

_D: What the bleep are you implying?_

_B: Nothing..._

_D: We're NOT a couple!_

* * *

Well, look who's back from the dead! Just kidding, I was never dead :)

This is literally the first chance I've had all summer to write anything, I'm so sorry! Things happened and it's the most chaotic that it's been in a long time, but hopefully I can update again soon!

So this shoutout goes to...korben600! In response to your review in Trouble When You Walked In, I like the way you think, lol! Booyah!

There WILL be another chapter for this story, so keep a weather eye out ;)


End file.
